


Just a lot of fluff and care for Rain ok idk

by Ghost_Writer_Ghost



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer_Ghost/pseuds/Ghost_Writer_Ghost
Summary: literally the title. I just wanted to write soft stuff. Rain deserves snuggles





	Just a lot of fluff and care for Rain ok idk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466247) by Omoghouls. 



“Hey there buddy, glad to see you’re awake. How’s my little sleepyhead doing? Feeling any better?” Aether cooed to the water ghoul, who was still curled up on his lap. Rain purred in affirmation, already deliberating with himself about which film they should watch together. The quintessence sensed the excitement that radiated from the smaller ghoul and chuckled to himself. “Alright, let’s get everyone inside and settled. Go inform the others about this evening's activity.” He instructed and patted the water ghouls head affectionately. With that, Rain hopped off the bigger ghouls lap and skipped to the front of the bus to alert the others of the plan for that evening.

Rain reached the front of the bus and turned on his heals to face the others. “It’s movie night!! I get to pick the movie! don’t be late!” he grinned wildly.

“Looks like someone’s feeling better.” Swiss whispered, nudging the fire ghoul that stood next to him.

“Uh huh... yeah. That’s good, he uh.. was pretty upset earlier.” Ember agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned his gaze to the floor, refusing to meet the eyes of the multi-ghoul.

“Come on, guys!” Rain chirped. He bounded off the bus and waved for the others to follow him, forgetting about the fabric that pooled at his feet from the over-sized pants he was wearing. He nearly tumbled off the last step of the bus and onto the concrete.

“Whoa, careful Rainy.” Mountain advised, catching the smaller ghoul by the back of his shirt. The other three ghouls exited the bus behind Rain just in time to see Mountain smooth out Rain’s shirt where he had grabbed him.

“I wanted to meet you at the bus so you could fill me in on what I missed at the meeting.” He explained to the ghouls. “But...” He continued, as surveyed the small ghoul standing before him. “What’s with the pants?” He asked, casting a quizzical look at the others and gesturing to rain.

“I- I had an accident.” Rain blushed sheepishly.

“Oh Rainy. Again?” Mountain sympathized, “Let’s get you cleaned up m’kay?” He scooped the water ghoul into his arms and carried him inside. The water ghoul nuzzled his head into Mountains chest as they walked through the long stone corridors of the church, and chattered about how nice his visit to the garden was earlier. Mountain's heart warmed at the thought of the precious water ghoul in his arms enjoying the gardens as much a himself.

Mountain sat Rain down on the tile floor next to the bathtub and turned the faucets on. "Ok Rainy, not to worry. We're gonna make you feel all better." He assured the water ghoul as he dug through the cabinet under the sink. Rain's chatter earlier had given him an idea.

"So Rainy, I thought I would make this bath extra special for you." He spun around to face the water ghoul, holding something behind his back. "What do you think about using some of this?" He presented the water ghoul with two plastic bottles, one pink and one purple. Rains eyes grew wide.

"Those are the cardinal's special bubble bath." Rain squealed.

"Yup. I thought we could used them for your bath. The cardinal won't mind. Now, do you want 'rose petal' or 'lavender'?"

Rain's eyes lit up with joy as he pointed to the soft pink bottle in Mountains hand.

"Alright, 'rose petal' it is."

With that, Mountain removed the cap and poured a generous amount of the shimmery liquid into the tub, and returned the bottles to their place under the sink. By the time Mountain turned around again, Rain had already peeled his clothes off, kicked them into a mound in the corner and was sitting in the tub under a pile of pink and red bubbles.

"Someone's excited about their bath." Mountain chuckled.

Once the bath was full, Mountain sat on the floor next to the tub. Rain leaned back against the side of the tub and admired the bubbles, amazed at how they changed colors. There must be every shade of pink in the world represented in the bubbles, he though to himself. Mountain, with his sleeves rolled up, lathered up some soap in his hands and rubbed slow, soothing circles over Rains back. He kept that rhythm as he massaged the smaller ghouls shoulders, then neck, the head, working the soap through Rains hair. All the while Mountain sang to him;

The first time I did see

The wonder of the sea

The first time I did hold

A baby close to me

The first thing I held near

The first time I felt fear

If I had one wish I'd ask

To relive splendor in the grass

When the bubbles fell flat and the water cooled, Mountain stopped singing and patted the smaller ghouls head.

"That was nice wasn't it? Now, how about you rinse the rest of the soap out of your hair and I'll fetch you a towel." Mountain suggested, before he turned and headed out the door.

"Thank you." Rain purred after him. Feeling the bath water wash over his skin, burning away the the embarrassment from earlier that day like the morning fog seared by the rising sun.

_____

Gathered in the common room, Aether cleared his throat to get the attention of the other two ghouls. "Thank you both for going to the meeting without the rest of us, seems like it's been a hectic day for everyone. Mountain is right though, the rest of us need to know what we missed. Ember, why don't you go sit with Rain, and send Mountain back here so that Swiss can fill us in."

Ember nodded and scurried out of the room, nearly colliding with mountain as he turned the corner.

"Hey watch it!" He snapped, stumbling backwards.

"O- oh sorry-" Mountain stammered out an apology, voice cracking.

Ember softened his tone when he noticed the look on the taller ghouls face. That was the second time today that his temper had hurt one of his friends.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault, I shouldn't have yelled. Anyway, Aeth wants you in the common room to catch up about the meeting earlier."

"Sure, I'll drop this towel off with Rain then I'll be right over."

"I can handle that. You go see Aeth, I'll bring Rain out when he's ready too." Ember grabbed the towel from Mountain's hands and scampered off to see Rain.

As Ember slowed his pace as the bathroom door came into sight. Apologies had never come easy to him. Admitting he had done wrong was about as easy for him as grasping a shadow. Now, as he approached the moment that he would be forced to see his own shame reflected in the eyes of another, there was little he could do to stop the anxiety that careened through every inch of his body.

Ember placed one hand on the doorknob and paused for a moment. He hissed in a breath through gritted teeth, and pushed the door open. Rain looked up from the bubbles, eyes wide.

"Oh. I though you'd be Mountain."

"Disappointed?"

Rain looked away. The two hadn't spoken since their interaction in the gardens earlier, and while neither of them wanted to admit it, they both new Ember was partially to blame for the Rain's distress.

"I brought you this." Ember hesitated, "...and I warmed it up for you. Fire ghoul trick." He draped the towel over the towel bar next to the bathtub.

"Thanks." Rain mumbled. "Would you please turn around?"

Ember obliged, and turned to face the closed door. This was a strange request from the water ghoul. Although he was known to be shy, Rain never took issue with the other ghouls seeing him undress, or he seeing them. They had, after all, spent a great deal of time living in close quarters, from the church dormitories, to the tour bus, the opportunities for accidental nudity were essentially endless. It made sense for them all to develop a comfort with one another in that sense. That's what stung Ember the most. Not that Rain was upset with him. Not that he had acted with such disregard when he ignored his friends needs. What stung the most was knowing that from one small moment of impulsiveness, where he lost his temper, much like he always does, he set into motion a sequence of events that would shatter his friends trust in him. Rain no longer felt safety and comfort in his presence, because of a single moment of selfishness that could have been avoided. He had to do better. He had to make things right.

"Listen, Rain.." Ember started. Maybe facing the door while he said this would make it easier. At least he wouldn't have to look Rain in those soft, innocent eyes. "Earlier today, what happened to you, that was my fault. I should have listened to you and taken your needs more seriously. We always tell you that you have to speak up for yourself more, and today when you tried, I ignored you. It wasn't fair to you. I acted selfishly and let my temper get out of control. I'm... really sorry."

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity. Ember turned his head and glanced over his shoulder, but before he could turn around he was tackled to the ground in the worlds most enthusiastic water ghoul hug. As they lay piled on the floor together, Rain draped his arms around his friend and squeezed him.

"I accept your apology." He proclaimed, smile beaming.

"Come on, let's go get dressed to meet Aeth and the others."

_________

As the two ghouls entered the common room together, each adorned in their finest footie pajamas, they were greeted with sight that would melt the heart of even the toughest ghoul. All their friends, dressed in their onesies or their bathrobes or their biggest, fluffiest sweaters, snuggled up in a ghoul pile on the floor in front of the television. Cirrus popped her head up from the center of the pile, and waved Rain over.

"Come on Babey, I saved you a seat!"

Without missing a beat, Rain flung himself into the jumble of ghouls and wiggled into his place next to Cirrus. Rain motioned for Ember to join them and well, and scooted over to make space for him. Just as all the ghouls had settled into place, The Cardinal arrive in the doorway with a plate of cookies, inciting whoops and cheers from the mound of ghouls sprawled out on the carpet.

"I ehh, just thought you all might like a snack." He passed the cookies around, making sure every ghoul got one. "ahh Rain, I hear it is your turn to choose the film. Have..ehh.. have you made your choice?"

"The Little Mermaid!" He enthused.

"Ah yes good choice. Very well." The cardinal removed the movie from the case and placed it in the dvd player. "I'll leave you to it then." He exited the room, flicking the lights off on his way out. Leaving only the glow on the television to illuminate the room.

Ember nudged Rain, resting his head on the water ghouls shoulder. "Thanks for accepting my apology." He whispered to Rain in the darkness.

Rain turned to Ember, the glow of the television making the water ghouls eyes twinkle with a dozen different colors.

"No problem, that's what friends do." Rain smiled. He snuggled closer to the fire ghoul and turned back to the movie. Today didn't turn out so bad after all, he thought.

 


End file.
